ThunderClan/Roleplay/Archive 2
Unable to bear the pain any longer, Dusksong let out a growl before trotting out of her den. Rainstorm was fine, but she needed to find more herbs. She'd need an extra hand as well, someone not annoyingly loud... "Flamepaw!! You're coming with me to get herbs." 21:37, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit looked sharply at Yellowkit, well looked like he was looking. "Hey, I'm Morningkit," he said in a cool tone, tossing his head in self-pride. Peridot awoke and watched the two other kits, too worried about going near them. Meanwhile, Storm saw Streampaw and decided to see if she was nice. "Hi, I'm Storm," he murmured quietly, expecting to be yowled at, White watched in interest. 21:44, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Nodding slowly, Flamepaw jumped up to his paws and nervously followed the medicine cat. Streampaw pricked her ears in interest as she was approached. Young Cats...Young cats would play!! "I'm Streampaw!" 21:47, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw now outside of camp wandered around. The ginger tabby knew of the borders and knew better than crossing them. "Why him, Squirrelpaw?" She asked herself softly. Yellowkit tossed his head, dust flying in the process. "I came from outside," he said thinking of Celeste's still body. 21:50, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "I know," Morningkit mewed. "So did I!" Peridot couldn't help but leap up, as soon as he did he shrank back down and silently watched the two kits. Storm flattened his ears in surprise. He had been expecting to be screamed at but... not like that. "Nice to meet you, Streampaw. We're joining ThunderClan. My name's White, but you can call me... uh, White," White meowed, approaching her friend and Streampaw. 21:52, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Beechpaw had been a bit worn out from the patrol he had been sent on, and let out a heaving sigh as he padded into the apprentice's den, glad no one had asked him to go somewhere else. His tail slowly swept the den floor as he plodded over to his nest. -'jasminemoon' the grass is always greener 21:53 Thu Oct 6 (I don't believe Squirrelpaw is currently in camp) Redfeather padded out of the elders den, and inspected the outside. It looked sloppy. His paws itched to be walking around. Primroseshade ate a vole outside the warriors den. She liked the thought of new Clanmates, ThunderClan needed as many warriors as they could get. 22:04, October 6, 2016 (UTC) (I actually edited my post because I noticed that.) - jasminemoon the grass is always greener 22:06 Thu Oct 6 (Sorry, she's a little confused with her feelings right now.) Squirrelpaw felt confused, she liked Redfeather and all but she also liked Beechpaw. 22:12, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "...Do you two like to wrestle?" The majority of Streampaw's clanmates were far too occupied with riduculous training and work...it w as terrible. 22:12, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar left her den and made her way to the Elders den to find Redfeather drooling over his work. "Come to my den, Redfeather," she meowed. Redfeather followed, wondering if he was in trouble or not... "Are you kidding me?" White snorted strolling forward and whacking Storm in the face. "It's what we live for." 22:15, October 6, 2016 (UTC) After a while of this, Squirrelpaw went back to camp. Her green gaze flickering everywhere. Fear and worry was deep in her chest, Why was she feeling this? for two separate toms? 22:19, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "Really? Sweet!! My brother never does, he's...weird, real shy." Streampaw grunted, clearly displeased with her brother's lack of fire. Meanwhile, Flamepaw stumbled after the medicine cat. "Did Rainstorm get better?" 22:19, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar had Redfeather sit down in her den. He looked around, feeling a little worried. "I have seen you hunt and fight before, despite your..." she trailed off, nodding to his leg. "I've thought long and hard, and I believe you can become a warrior." Redfeather's eyes widened. A warrior? really? "Do you think you can handle it?" Swiftstar asked, a challenge flashing in her green eyes. Redfeather nodded. "I think so, I know so," "Want to?" Storm asked, excitedly tap-dancing. 22:24, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw blinked at the tom. "Me 'n you?"---- "Yeah, he's fine now, surprisingly." Dusksong commented as she sauntered along, briefly glancing back at the pointed tom to confirm that he was following her. "But we need herbs...badly. He was lucky that my only herb was Tormentil." 22:30, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw sighed as she made her way through camp. She heard the silent voice of Swiftstar talking to someone. She quietly made her way through camp, entering the apprentices den she saw Streampaw and the outsiders. Ugh, she thought. She made her way past them then Beechpaw. 22:42, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Beechpaw opened his eyes sleepily at the sound of Squirrelpaw entering, and flicked an ear in greeting, then closed his eyes again. He was a tad irritated that she had interrupted his rest, but whatever. - 22:46 Thu Oct 6 "Does that cure poisoning?" Flamepaw asked in a small voice, curiously glancing up at Dusksong as she trudged along, clearly in agony. He didn't ask about it though, he feared her snapping at him. "Yeah, it does." It was a simple response in the form of a grunt, but the apprentice didn't mind. 23:02, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah! We can play fight and see who's better, I have to warn you, I am called one of the best fighters out there," Storm mewed, puffing his chest out in pride. White rolled her eyes. "Your one of the worst." Redfeather padded out of the den, Swiftstar hot of his heels. "I'm going to make those new cats members of the Clan now," she informed him. He sat down to wait. Wow... he was a warrior... Swiftstar let out a yowl to summon the Clan. 23:08, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Rump playfully up in the air like a giddy dog, Streampaw stalked forward with her ears flattened. "Well, I'll warn you, my mentor and I have been-" She stopped herself, pricking her ears in interest as Swiftstar's call rang throughout the clearing. "Aw, rats." Rainstorm struggled out of the Medicine Cat den. His leg felt extremely tender, and wasn't pleased to be moving, but he forced himself along. 23:10, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit flicked his tail at Yellowkit. "You can watch the meeting if you want," he murmured, squeezing his way to the nursery entrance, while Peridot hurried out of the den. "Don't worry, we can fight after the meeting," Storm mewed and bounded over to the gathered cats, nuzzling Peridot's had as he sat down next to him. White coolly followed, head held high and proud. "Today, ThunderClan has new members, Peridot, Storm, White, you shall be known as Peridotkit, Stormpaw, and Whitepaw. Stormpaw, Whitepaw, your mentors will be Primroseshade and Redfeather. Oh, yeah, and Redfeather has proven himself to be a warrior," Swiftstar meowed all at once. Primroseshade bounded forward and touched her nose to Stormpaw's. Redfeather touched his to the chilly Whitepaw. He felt even more surprised, he was a warrior now and a mentor. 23:20, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw watched the ceremony silently, listening intently as the new cats received their mentors. Hah, Storm had to share a mentor with Flamepaw! Once the ceremony finished, she grinned in almost an evil manner, strutting up to Stormpaw. "Hah! You got Primroseshade, she's my brother's mentor. Good luck with hanging around my brother all day. Really, battle-training should be a piece of cake for you." 23:23, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "I'm sure it won't be that bad..." Stormpaw mewed upon hearing that h shared Flamepaw's mentor. "Yeah, I am pretty awesome," he added when Streampaw finished about the battle-training part. "Now, before Primroseshade starts showing me stuff, how about let's fight?" he suggested, flexing his claws, of course though he'd keep them sheathed. "What are we doing first?" Whitepaw asked bluntly to her mentor. Redfeather twitched his ears. He had never had an apprentice before... "Well... have you made your nest yet?" Whitepaw shook her head 'no'. "... go do that, then we'll... I'll figure it out," Redfeather stated, closing his eyes and grinning. It wouldn't be that hard to be a mentor. Whitepaw nodded and dashed off. She wasn't sure what to think of her mentor. He was missing a leg. That would probably mean he's slower and weaker. Swiftstar hopped gracefully down from the Highrock and into the clearing beneath. She saw Rainstorm, she thought of going over to him. 23:30, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "By 'piece of cake', I mean my brother's the worst fighter on this planet." Streampaw commented dryly before glancing down at the tom's claws. "Let's do it." Claws or not claws, she didn't care, although she was secretly confident that the tom would sheathe them. Even young loners knew better than to playfight with claws. Rainstorm grunted in what seemed to be slight agony. He has just settled down, and now the ceremony was over! Yeah, he definitely wasn't going back into Medicine Cat den for a bit, it took him long enough just to get outside. 23:35, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Stormpaw crouched and sprang at Streampaw, landing a blow to her shoulder, then sharply trotting away before she could catch him. Swiftstar decided, then headed over to Rainstorm. "Hi, Rainstorm. How are you?" she asked, in a voice where you couldn't tell how she felt or was thinking. 23:38, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw simply grunted as the tom landed a blow on her shoulder, and then waited for him to strike again.---- Rainstorm flinched in surprise as the sound of Swiftstar's voice. Even just by glancing at her...he felt countless emotions stir, primarily sorrow for what he had done...for what he had needed to do. "...I'm better now, Dusksong did a good job. Morningkit as well." 23:41, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Stormpaw sprang once again at Streampaw. ---- Swiftstar nodded. "That's good. Morningkit seemed very proud with himself," she commented about her foster son. 23:44, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw quickly flattened herself against the ground before sliding forward, and then pushing upwards with her front paws, intending on flipping the tom over.---- How his heart burned with agony, more pain than what had existed in his adder-wound. He had given up, given up on trying so easily...how could he have been so foolish? How could Swiftstar possibly ever forgive him? The tom forced a small smile, glancing at the nursery. "Yeah...he has a right to be proud, real smart kid." 23:47, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Stormpaw veered out of the way just in time. He had battle trained with Whitepaw since they first started walking, he had seen this move many times before. Swiftstar looked at her paws, not knowing what to say. Anger mixed with grief, longing and love were all mixed together. She didn't know if she should be angry with him, or what. But either way, she still felt a burning love for him in her heart. 23:55, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw immediately raced after the tom, aiming blows at his hind legs. Rainstorm shifted awkwardly at the silence, worry starting to grow in his belly. He just...- "-...I'm...really sorry..." It was all he could really say. 00:00, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw watched the ceremony with emotionless eyes. Meanwhile, Blackclaw sat watching the cats. Meanwhile, Brambleclaw sat in her spot. She'd fully recovered and now she had taken her duties back up. After the ceremony the deputy headed back to the nursery to check on her two kits before sorting patrols. 00:27, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Eventually, Flamepaw trotted back into camp with Dusksong, weighed down and stumbling with all the herbs the medicine cat had made him carry. They would've collected even more, but the cramps Dusksong had was too much. 00:30, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Whitepaw made her nest, thinking about Clanlife and Stormpaw, and Redfeather, and if she would be a good warrior. Meanwhile, Stormpaw hopped up and down to try and avoid Streampaw's blows but failed. He fell flat on his face when she landed a blow on his hindlegs, and quickly rolled back up. Redfeather thought about what to do with his apprentice. Primroseheart sat beside him, giving him useful tips. 00:34, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm felt his innards tense, a cold lump forming in his stomach as he silently waited for a response from Swiftstar. Perhaps her response would be but a big smack to his face with an unsheathed paw? Streampaw flattened her ears, bracing herself for an attack from Stormpaw as he rolled back up. 00:38, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw sorted two patrols before flicking her ears towards Swiftstar and Rainstorm furiously. Rekindling maybe? The tabby molly sighed before retiring back to the nursery. Meanwhile, Squirrelpaw curled up in her nest after the ceremony. Bitterness and confusion was all she felt. She liked two different toms and didn't know what to do. Surely she'd go crazy. 01:05, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Primroseshade sighed, rolling her eyes when she spotted Stormpaw and Streampaw play-fighting. She was padding over, about to stop them, but then halted. Her new apprentice fought very well... he may even finish his training early... Stormpaw fell on top of Streampaw, trying to flatten her. Primroseshade snorted and decided to let the two finish up their battling before yanking Stormpaw away. She padded up to Blackclaw. "Would you like to join me and Stormpaw training?" she asked, hopefully. She liked having the input of another warrior on her apprentices training. Ignoring Squirrelpaw, Whitepaw finished her nest, holding her head high and an arrogant look on her face, she pushed her way loudly out of the den and trotted over to Redfeather. "I'm ready to begin my training," she said, darkly. Redfeather nodded and led his apprentice out of camp. Peridotkit watched his brother and Streampaw longingly. That should be him and Stormpaw. He sighed and walked back to the nursery. Hopefully the other kits would like him. He spotted Morningkit and trotted up, looking brighter already. "Hi, I'm Peridotkit." Morningkit glared at him with blind eyes. "Yeah, I know." 01:55, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Blackclaw glanced at the patrol. "Uh, sure." He said waving them off. The patched bicolored tom les the way out of camp. The warrior lashed his tail, if which was missing the tail tip. His dark gaze turned back onto the tortoiseshell cat. 02:10, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw grunted as the tom attempted to flatten her, so she took his position to her advantage. Sge wrapped her paws around his neck, slowly tightening her grip to cut off his air supply, and- "Hey!" She snapped as the mentor hauled the tom away. "I was just getting started!" Dusksong briefly glanced out of her den and at Rainstorm with Swiftstar. What was that idiot tom doing outside? Shrugging it off, she searched around, looking for an herb to help with her bellyache. 02:19, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "I'm going to... go and hunt," Swiftstar decided after a moment, feeling uncomfortable. Although, part of her was yowling for her to go back. "He needs to train!" Primroseshade mewed through Stormpaw's fur. "I'll finish you off later!" Stormpaw hollered as his mentor dragged him out of camp. 02:23, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Blackclaw watched the two silently before making his way out of camp. His thoughts had been stuck in the last. The lab, his mother, deceased brother. 02:26, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, um...just..." The snowshoe trailed off awkwardly, shifting as he did so. "-...stay away from adders." Streampaw snorted. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She huffed after the tom. Turning, she saw nervous little Flamepaw glancing around in a lonely manner. 02:27, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather showed Whitepaw which moves they'd be doing. As they practiced, she was very surprised at how quick and balenced he was. He kicked her in the jaw with a hindleg and sent her crashing to the ground. She looked up in surprise as a heartbeat later he stood over her, a paw planted on her chest. She always thought she was an awesome fighter, she always won rogue and loner fights... On the way to the sandy hollow, Primroseshade told Stormpaw of landmarks and the territory. 02:38, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw sauntered to her brother, letting out a soft snort as she leaned in close. "Done getting herbs, squirt?" He nodded in response. "...is it just me, or is Dusksong getting fat?" Streampaw snickered, making her brother's eyes grow wide. "T-That's mean, Streampaw, never say that to a molly!!" 02:44, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw woke about ten minutes later, having not slept well. The apprentice sniffed before leaving. She'd been trying to keep busy to keep her thoughts off of Redfeather, Beechpaw however was more like a friend to her. The ginger tabby squinted up at the dusky sky. Her green gaze stared up at the very pale moon and stars. Blackclaw watched the two silently. The bicolired warrior feeling some resentment towards their happy, disturbing past free life. 02:55, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Whitepaw kicked Redfeather in the belly hard, but he wouldn't budge. "Aim for my throat or eyes! Some warriors have strong bellies," Redfeather hissed, almost choking as a laugh nearly came out of his mouth. Whitepaw obeyed and hit him in the eye. He closed it, reeling back, both eyes close tightly. Whitepaw took the chance and darted beneath him, hitting his hindlegs, causing them to buckle. She hit his throat with her paw, heavily and brought him down to the ground, paw planted on his neck as he choked. "How was that?" Through his choking, Redfeather smiled. "Great!" 03:02, October 7, 2016 (UTC) The tortoiseshell point snorted at her gentle brother. "Pah! The truth hurts, Flamepaw." 03:11, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw made her way through the Clan's territory. The dusky sky shining on her pelt as though it were fire. The tabby apprentice came upon a medium-sized tom. Black-pelted, golden eyes, and strong looking. She eyes him for a minute. 03:14, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Primroseheart padded into the sandy hollow to find Redfeather and Whitepaw there, panting and worn out. Stormpaw eyed Whitepaw in surprise. He had never seen her so.. out of breath. 03:20, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Blackclaw observed the cats silently. Why was he here? they were good as far as he saw. 03:22, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Flamepaw let out a soft whine, unsure of how to respond to his sister. "...but it was still really mean!" 03:29, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "Who're you?" The ginger apprentice asked with narrowed forest-green eyes. The black and white tom eyed her for a minute with his golden eyes before speaking. "Ravenbeak of ShadowClan, miss." He said bowing dramatically. "You are?" He questioned. "Squirrelpaw, daughter of Brambleclaw." She said. The tom's eyes widened. "The deputy is your mother?" He asked. Brambleclaw had quite the reputation amongst the other Clans. 03:34, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "Weird though, how plump she suddenly got..." Streampaw muttered under her breath, eyeing the medicine cat den suspiciously. 03:42, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "Hi, Primroseshade, Stormpaw, Blackclaw," Whitepaw and Redfeather greeted them. Redfeather then took Whitepaw to tour the territory, leaving the sandy hollow to the other cats. Primroseshade and Strompaw practiced the half-turn belly rake. .Primroseshade shook dust out of her fur. Her apprentice was more battle hardy then most his age. She padded over to Blackclaw. "What did you think?" she asked, flashing a glance back at her apprentice. "Would you like to attack him with me? two against one?" she added. That would probably surprise him, he did well with one enemy, but two? 13:38, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "He did okay," he said. Blackclaw had seen cats that had fought better than that, Hailfoot for example. "I suppose that'll be fine, I've nowhere to be." Ravenbeak eyed the ThunderClan cat. "An apprentice?" He questioned, Brambleclaw's daughter. He thought bemused. 14:04, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "This is Snakerocks," Redfeather announced to Whitepaw when they appeared by the tall boulders. "Be careful here, it is called Snakerocks for a good reason," he added, shuddering when he remembered how Rainstorm had barely survived his recent adder bite. Swiftstar hunted, thoughts haunted with her feelings for Rainstorm. Meanwhile, Stormpaw cracked his neck to prepare for the fight between Primroseshade, him, and Blackclaw. Psst, this would be easy! 15:08, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Blackclaw quietly made himself unknown, squeezing his large body into some thorns and ferns. The large patched tom narrowed his eyes at the apprentice and molly. Meanwhile, Squirrelpaw had been talking with Ravenbeak. "How is everything in the land of ShadowClan?" She asked. Ravenbeak shrugged, "all is well." 15:51, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong took a single poppy seed, hoping to comfort her aching belly. Poking her head out of the Medicine Cat den, she stared down at Rainstorm as he lay outside. "Are you coming back inside, or what?" Flamepaw let out a soft huff in response, no longer wishing to speak of the matter. He didn't like to talk behind the backs of others. 19:47, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Primroseheart sprang at Stormpaw, who darted out of the way and tried landing a blow to her flank. Whitepaw sniffed the rocks and nodded. She listened closely as her mentor told her of the best places to hunt. "We'll go to the ShadowClan border today, and twolegplace. Then tomorrow we'll go on a patrol to RiverClan's border," Redfeather mewed. Whitepaw nodded. She was quite eager for tomorrow, going to the RiverClan border. That would probably be the closest she'd get to her sister, Firepaw, whom joined a SkyClan, which lie on the other side of the Clan territories. Morningkit didn't like his new denmate, Peridotkit. He slipped out of the nursery and let his nose guide him to the medicine den to see Rainstorm. 22:57, October 7, 2016 (UTC) The snowshoe secretly wanted to just sit outside and...think, think about Swift, and all his issues. "...yeah, I'm coming." 23:03, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit padded up to Rainstorm. "Hey. I'm sorry for almost getting you killed by an adder so... get well soon, I guess," he said, as if no big deal, but it took a ton of effort to say sorry. 23:11, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm blinked at the kit, slightly surprised by the approach. "...Thank you." 00:39, October 8, 2016 (UTC) "How did you even find me?" Morningkit asked, bluntly. He was curious, he had been so careful about hiding his scent! at least he thought. 02:13, October 8, 2016 (UTC) "I may have been q kittypet, but that doesn't mean im a terrible tracker." The warrior explained softly. "...and...those fatherly instincts that I never really got to express, I guess?" 03:29, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw had been hoping to be made a warrior earlier than normal, per say her excelled training with Swiftstar. The ginger tabby molly sighed before glancing at her mother. Brambleclaw flicked her ears to and fro before glancing around. She hadn't seen Marigoldkit and Yellowkit in a while maybe twenty minutes. The queen made her way into the nursery before smiling at her two kits sleeping together. 03:32, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Flamepaw, in an attempt to hang out with his sister without...playing her wreckless games, invited Streampaw to share a squirrel. His sister generously accepted, but she ate almost all of it herself. Typical. 03:38, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Hailfoot and Beetle kse rested under a shade by themselves. They'd just learnt that Hailfoot was expecting her first litter; two weeks into it already. Blackclaw eyed Primroseshade and her apprentice. "What you need to do," he said gesturing to the apprentice. "Is watch for the weak points of your opponents. For example say you were fighting a cat that had a very almost unnoticeable limp. Observe your opponent in battle, if you don't well it'll be bad news." 03:44, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Flamepaw frowned down at the remains, still hungry after his sister had plowed through their meal.---- Dusksong was feeling a bit better now, but was gettingreally hungry, and moody. That was odd. 03:50, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Stormpaw nodded and checked Primroseshade up and down. She had short legs, that might be something, her belly also looked soft. He lunged for the she-cats front right paw, then veered sharply and jabbed her hard in the belly. She let out a grunt of surprise. Redfeather and Whitepaw returned to camp. Whitepaw had never felt so tired before. She glanced at her mentor, he looked even more tired. "Go get some fresh-kill then rest," Redfeather ordered her tiredly, and stalked over to the entrance of the elders den and slumped down, already forgetting he was a warrior. 03:59, October 8, 2016 (UTC) "I'm bored, I'm going to go hangout with someone who likes to have fun," with a grunt, Streampaw got up and left Flamepaw to lay there by himself. 04:01, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Whitepaw walked dizzily towards the fresh-kill pile. She paused, looking down at the heap of prey. Wasn't she supposed to hunt for the Clan then eat? That would be breaking the code if she didn't hunt, right? She glanced around, making sure no one was watching. Maybe she could snag something... She began to root through the pile like a hog. 04:08, October 8, 2016 (UTC) The flame point tom glanced around awkwardly, swishing his tail as he lay there. He did not attempt to converse with passerbys; he was far too shy. Rather, Flamepaw busied himself with the grass at his paws. 04:12, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Beechpaw walked out of the apprentice's den, wondering whether his mentor, Rainstorm, was going to take him out training, or make him go on a patrol, or something. He glanced around, but didn't get to catch sight of him. He flicked his tail and wandered over to the fresh-kill pile, letting out a soft snort of laughter at the sight of Whitepaw searching frantically in the pile. He sat down behind her and caught sight of Flamepaw, twitching an ear in greeting to the tom. - 12:52 Sat Oct 8 Nervously, Flamepaw looked away from the apprentice who greeted him. No, he wasn't attempting to be rude, he was just...bashful. Meanwhile, Streampaw searched for entertainment, skulking around the medicine cat den to listen in to the conversation. "...you should be able to start returning to your duties tomorrow, Rainstorm." The flat tone of Dusksong rang out quietly. 13:17, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Beechpaw simply gave a good-natured smile, sensing the tom just was a bit shy, and lapped at his paws, cleaning them as best as he could in a few moments. - 17:37 Sat Oct 8 After resting, Redfeather limped heavily over to the fresh-kill pile to find Whitepaw snorting through it, casting wary glances, then diving back in. "What are you doing?" he asked, her head jerked up in surprise. She looked at him, looking bold, although she felt guilty. "I... it's breaking the code if I have some fresh-kill when I haven't hunted?" she asked, with wide fiery eyes fixed intently on him. Redfeather let out a laugh. "Of course not, well, it is if you've done nothing at all, but you deserve to have some food, you did well in training today," he purred, giving her a fond lick. Although he had only been her mentor for a day, Redfeather really liked the she-cat. She was bold and feisty, yet kind and understanding. And she tried so hard to be mature. 18:10, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw now back in camp eyed everyone. Today hadn't been as hard as yesterday so that was good. She was positive that Swiftstar would make her a warrior soon, it seemed like it. Hailfoot had been busy with Beetlenose to actually notice all the "drama". She had been thinking of moving to the nursery at some point, but hadn't known when. 21:14, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar trotted across the clearing, giving Squirrelpaw a nod, then bounding up the Highrock, she let out a yowl. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here, beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Whitepaw lifted her head from her mentor to Swiftstar. Wow, they had meetings a lot. This would become annoying. 21:17, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw gazed up at her mentor quietly, not saying a single word. The ginger tabby turned to search for Redfeather hopefully. 21:24, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather and Whitepaw joined the gathering Clan. Redfeather caught sight of Squirrelpaw. She must be becoming a warrior! "The time has come for Squirrelpaw to become a warrior. She has proven herself many times over, and as her mentor, I believe she is ready." Swiftstar mewed clearly, then bounded gracefully down to the clearing below. "Squirrelpaw, please step forward." 21:30, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw stepped forward, head held high. Obnoxiously high. Hailfoot watched as Swiftstar began a ceremony. 21:35, October 8, 2016 (UTC) "I, Swiftstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my ancestors to look down onto this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command her to you as a warrior in hr turn. "Squirrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Squirrelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Squirrelwhisker. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Swiftstar meowed, resting her chin on the top of Squirrelwhisker's head. 21:44, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Beechpaw watched the ceremony with an attentive gaze. He squashed down his jealousy that the she-cat was a warrior before him and let himself feel happy for his former denmate as he sat by the fresh-kill pile. - 21:51 Sat Oct 8 Hailpaw watched excitedly as the young warriors earned their names. On the inside she was totally jealous but she wouldn't show it. No way. She'd make a greater warrior in her own mind - that's what she always told herself. It's what got her through each day. She was determined to prove herself for some unknown reason. The grey and white tabby wandered slowly over to the fresh-kill pile to where she saw Beechpaw. "Hi Beechpaw! How's the prey running?" — #seaworldsucks 01:59 Sun Oct 9 2016 "Squirrelwhisker! Squirrelwhisker!" ThunderClan cheered for their newest warrior. Redfeather cheered his friends name. He was glad she was now a warrior. Whitepaw remained silent, having a disliking toward the she-cat. 02:17, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Beechpaw's ears flicked up in surprise as Hailpaw spoke to him, then flattened them again as he turned to respond to her question. "Well enough, I suppose, though I haven't had much of an opportunity to go and catch it," he joked. 12:20 Sun Oct 9 Flamepaw scooted off into the apprentice's den.---- Streampaw continued to listen to the conversation of Rainstorm and Dusksong, until they stopped. Then, the apprentice became bored and wondered off.---- Dusksong, finished speaking with Rainstorm, let the warrior rest before settling down in her nest. The herbs had been put away and organized, and now, she needed her own rest. Her stomach was starting to feel weird again, however. 15:38, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar padded away when the ceremony was over. She sat down to think some more. All she had done while hunting was think. She cast a glance at the medicine den, then looked at her paws. She knew she still loved Rainstorm, but could she really get over what he had done to her? 16:41, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm watched as Dusksong left, laying awkwardly in his nest. He couldn't really rest, as much as the Medicine Cat demanded that he do so. He had far too much on his mind, to the point where it was cluttered and hard to think in general. 16:44, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit lie boredly in the middle of camp, doing a good job at tripping everyone who walked by, he kept sticking his tail under the paws of other cats, hoping that them falling would amuse him, but he didn't even crack a smile like he usually did. Was something wrong with him, he wondered. 16:52, October 9, 2016 (UTC) After a bit of sleep, Dusksong cracked open an eye to briefly glance over at Rainstorm. "...Having trouble sleeping?" She asked him quietly, clearly exhuasted herself. The warrior nodded in response. "...I need more exercise, Dusksong. I'm a warrior, I'm not meant to be kept up in a den." 16:55, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Whitepaw tripped over Morningkit. She got up and planted a paw on his chest. He just gazed blankly at her, not looking pleased nor scared or anything. "What are you doing, lying in the middle of everyones path? your going to get in trouble," Morningkit still looked blank. "No, I won't." 17:05, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong hesitated with this, understanding where the tom was coming from, and knew just what he wanted: freedom. She knew how much he despised being locked-up for days, especially after being raised as a kittypet. She eyed him sharply. "...Alright Rainstorm, fine, you win. You're free, just take it easy out there for a few days." 19:29, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Whitepaw hissed, annoyed ,then stomped away, muttering angerily. Morningkit lie back again. He thought that maybe it was because he didn't have a mother, or a father. Sure he had Swiftstar but... it wasn't the same. 20:36, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm, finally out of the cursed Medicine Cat den, immediately approached Morningkit upon seeing the tomkit's fairly sour mood. Standing over the kit, he glimpsed down at him in concern. "Everything alright, Morningkit? Anyone giving you trouble? Do I have to sit on them?" 20:41, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit shook his head. "No. I'm okay. I don't know what your talking about," he replied, although his tone and face said otherwise. 20:54, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Mhmm," Rainstorm replied, sitting down next to the kit with a soft thud. "...was that apprentice giving you a hard time? She's probably going through one of those...'stages'." 21:00, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "She didn't do anything, just yowled at me for tripping cats," Morningkit mewed, streching out farther to take up as much room as he could. "I'm just sad." 21:49, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The warrior eyed the kit, knowing that he was quicky tiring of the adult's company. "Uh-huh...alright then, I'll leave you to it." 22:00, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Wait!" Morningkit sprang up and yowled. "Can you stay?" 23:33, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The snowshoe tom paused, glancing back at the kit in actual surprise. "Oh...sure, sure I can." He responded softly, turning and walking back towards the kit. "...so long as you don't sick your mother on me." 23:38, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit flinched at the word mother, and sat down next to Rainstorm and closed his eyes. Ever since the warrior had saved him from th adder he felt like he... kind of liked having him around. 00:05, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm continued to sit there, awkward, unsure of what the tomkit wanted to talk about, so he winged it. "...Excited to become an apprentice? Any idea of a warrior name for yourself?" Morgan stormed towards the border, eyes narrowed into slits. Tiger whimpered to himself, the dark kit following his angry mother. She frightened him when she was like this. 00:10, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "What is wrong with you? Of course I am. And I don't know... maybe... something cool... like... Morningsomething..." Morningkit replied, flicking his tail. He did need to think of a warrior name! And he'd be an apprentice soon. He wondered who his mentor would be. Larch followed his mate in rage, with River tagging along close to Tiger. She thought it was so annoying and scary when her parents acted like this. 00:16, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm twitched his whiskers in amusement at Morningkit's response, his blue eyes resting on the young tom. "'Morningsomething'? I don't think that'll slide, Morningkit...what's something you like?" Tiger glanced over at his sister, eyes alight with worry. 00:40, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit stared at Rainstorm looking very serious. "Killing. And fire." ---- Larch stopped, the scent becoming stronger. "Which way should we go?" River asked, stopping beside her father. 01:16, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm blinked in surprise, taken back by the answer. Killing? He was only a kit!! "Um...Morningfire? Morningflame?"---- Morgan pushed on, eyes burning with determination. "Deeper into the territory; right into the heart of their home." 01:44, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit blinked at the surpise coming from Raintorm. "Oh, I was just joking... Ooo, Morningflame sounds cool," he mewed. Morningflame. That'd be his name. "You should have known that by now," Larch huffed, casting his daughter a disapproving glance. He continued on his pace, deeper into the territory. 02:25, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm nodded. "Fits your little flare, no?" He teased slightly, leaning back as he sat. Morgan tasted the air before slowing her pace, ears flattening. "...We're here." 02:31, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Larch flattened his ears, already spotting one of the tresspasser. A brown and black she-cat who sat at a pond. He flicked his tail to signal for the kits to go into a bush or something. Then, they could leap out and surprise this cat even more! Nah, he didn't care if they got hurt. Morningkit nodded, proudly raising his head. He sniffed the air. Something smelled off. 02:47, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Lowering herself to the ground, Morgan slowly stalked into the undergrowth, her belly gently brushing against the green blades of grass. Tiger, holding back a nervous whimper, slowly followed his mother. Rainstorm paused, noticing that the kit seemed to be sniffing the air for an awfully long time. He did the same, only to freeze in terror. "Oh no..." He smelled rogue. Without another word, the warrior turned and bolted out of camp in a flash. 02:52, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit pricked his ears, getting to his paws and following Rainstorm, stopping just a step outside the camp entrance. What was happening. Swiftstar looked up from lapping at a puddle when she heard some crashing behind her. She was met with a punch it the chin by a large tom-cat. Dazed, she pulled away when he went for her belly. She lashd out her claws, catching his ear and hooking her claws into it. The force of her paw sent his face slamming to the ground. 16:58, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker watched as Rainstorm bolted out of camp like a mouse was biting his tail. "What in the—" She was cut off as her father came up to her proudly. "We're proud of you," he said, Brambleclaw appearing suddenly. The tabby deputy hadn't heard or caught the scent of the rogues, but Squirrelwhisker had. "Squirrel''whisker''?" Horsepelt said in questioning. "Something isn't right." She muttered before following pursuit behind Rainstorm. The ginger tabby felt the wind in her fur as she raced along. She caught a flash of a black smoke pelt before she stopped suddenly. "Your leade ris fine, that Snowshoe is with her." He said. Squirrelwhisker stopped, she believed him, she did. The ginger tabby scented the air not catching the scent anymore. She turned and greeted him with a eager lick to his shoulder. "Good to see yout too, Ravenbeak." She greeted the tabby tom. "I was wondering if I could speak with you about something?" He asked. Ravenbeak gave a nervous cough. it had been about two moons since he'd met her and felt as though they knew each other very well. She felt the same. 19:20, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Oddly, Morgan remained inside the bush, motionless as she observed her mate attack through scrutinizing eyes. Hind legs tensing, she readied herself to pounce before leaping out of the bush, aiming for Swiftstar...only to be taken by surprise. Rainstorm raced out of the bracken, slamming mid-air into the side of the loner. Flamepaw slowly pushed his way into the apprentice's den, blue eyes dull per usual. Streampaw, on the other hand, was looking for someone to play with. 19:43, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar and Larch battled on the forest floor, hissing and spitting. Wow, this cat was a lot stronger then Larch had been expecting... River trembled beside her brother as she watched them battle the cats. "Should we help them?" she asked, worriedly kneading the ground with her paws. Even if Tiger didn't think they should she would. She wasn't her parents biggest fan, but they were her parents. She'd leap into battle with them time and time again, no matter how scared she was. 19:48, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Eyes round with fear, Tiger backed away. "N-No way! Those are two full grown cats who look like trained killers, and we're only kits!" Rainstorm, meanwhile, took Morgan by surprise, forcing the cream rogue to the ground with a loud thud. She hissed in pain as her shoulder tensed up, and she covered the warrior's ears in blows. He shook his head in pain, but did not pull himself away from Morgan. Rather, he rolled with the she-cat until he pinned her on her belly, paws firmly planted on her shoulders. "...What're you doing here on ThunderClan territory?!" 19:54, October 11, 2016 (UTC) River stood stiff when her mother was held down by that tom. Okay... maybe she should just stay here with Tiger... 00:41, October 12, 2016 (UTC) "ThunderClan territory?!" The rogue gagged, flailing to attempt to free her neck. Rainsong loosened his grip only slightly, so that she may speak clearly. "These were our hunting grounds for moons, they belong to us, not this stupid 'ThunderClan'!" 01:23, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker heard the battling cats and decided to check it out. "I'll be back, if I'm not meet me at sunrise." She said before racing off and leaping into the action. Squirrelwhisker landed beside the kittens, her green gaze went down to them before she finally broke it up. "Stop!" She called. 15:55, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong rested in her nest, ears twitching. She felt a disturbance, a great disturbance....no, not just in her swelling belly (which still puzzled her), but in the stars. The past few nights, they almost seemed to be hidden behind...faint shadows. 'Wondered why? Flamepaw was now in the apprentice's den, attempting to go to sleep. Yet for some reason...something warned him, rather screamed at him, not to dare close his eyes...it was as if something was awaiting him in the depths of the worst of nightmares. 20:04, October 12, 2016 (UTC) River jumped in fright when another cat appeared. Larch relaxed at bit in Swiftstar's grip. "This is our territory," he said, voice as smooth as honey. 20:23, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker eyed the kitten. "I don't think it is." She said. "Your free to join," she replied turning to Morgan. 01:23, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Morgan gritted her teeth, squirming underneath Rainstorm's powerful grasp. "You stole our home, and we're getting it back!!"---- Tiger flattened his ears and backed away, frightened by these Clan cats...he didn't like their company, and did not want to talk to them. If they did, the little kitten would probably aim a furious smack to their face in his terror. 02:13, October 13, 2016 (UTC) There was absolutely no need to fight over land. Squirrelwhisker had tried to calm them but that didn't work. The molly glanced at Swiftstar. The young, newly named warrior ducked her head as dirt a d rocks went flying as their little "battle" resumed. Well her approach hadn't worked. 12:00, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar and Larch tustled aa little more. Swiftstar flattened the tom to the ground and sat on him. She sat there, catching her breath. 20:08, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm had no struggle with Morgan, he had the rogue pinned awfully well. After long moments, she broke. "....Fine! Then if you won't give us your stupid land, then at least let us share it." The ticked tabby glared up at Rainstorm as she said this, but he didn't respond, for this was up to Swiftstar. 20:39, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Marigoldkit sat in the nursery finally old enough to actually be by herself. The calico tabby kitten, although shy and quiet wanted so badly to make a friend but who? The she-kit lay down with her paws tucked one sticking out with her head upon it. Maybe Morningkit? 04:55, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar was thoughtful for a moment. Then she nodded. "They may join, if they want to." Meanwhile, Morningkit paced restlessly around camp. 15:25, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Grunting, Morgan pulled herself to her paws after Rainstorm released her. Sharply, the ticked tabby turned to her two kits. "River, Tiger, come out." 23:29, October 16, 2016 (UTC) River awkwardly made her way out from underneath the bracken, looking like she was about to be hit. 00:24, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Immediately, Tiger walked out with his head bowed, prepared to be beaten by his mother for being a coward and not joining in the fight. "These are our kits: Tiger and River. They'll be joining with us." 00:28, October 17, 2016 (UTC) River's pelt prickled uneasly. "Joining you?" she mewed. Joining what? 13:39, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Marigoldkit raced to Morningkit. "Hey are you okay?" She asked. 23:10, October 17, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, River, we're joining ThunderClan. This was our home before, and so it will remain as our home." Morgan told her daughter firmly, while Tiger glanced around nervous, too terrified of his parents to pipe up. 02:10, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit stopped and glared at Marigoldkit. "Why are you asking?" he asked, harshly. --- River shook a little, but nodded. "O-okay." 16:25, October 20, 2016 (UTC) "I...guess we take you to camp, then." Rainstorm rumbled, eyes narrowed sharply as he studied this little family. He didn't like them...something was off, something told him they were going to create nothing but great trouble. 00:28, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Marigoldkit's eyes widened. "I-I didn't say a thing." She cowered, body shaking. The calico tabby felt the anger on him. 20:09, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit let out a huff, then began his pacing again. "You asked if I was okay," he said flatly, still pacing. ---- Swiftstar shook her head slightly. "All right, let's get them back to camp..." 02:24, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm glanced back at the loners as they followed, and he narrowed his ice-blue eyes into slits. He didn't trust them...not one bit. Morgan twitched her ear as the warrior glared at her, and in return, she raised her head proudly. 00:35, October 23, 2016 (UTC) The calico tabby kitten still slightly cowering watched Morningkit with a calm look. "You just look angry." She replied taking a brave stance and standing tall. 02:40, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar led the loners... rogues... whatever, into camp. Morningkit, who was about to yowl at Marigoldkit, snapped his head over when he smelled those weird scents. Meanwhile, River padded closely to her brother, careful not to touch her parents. 17:30, October 23, 2016 (UTC) As they entered camp, Tiger glanced around nervously, his pelt pricking with nervousness...even if he tried to hide it, but it was no point, his scent of fear was far too strong. Morgan, meanwhile, kept her proud walk, an arrogant expression on her face. 18:54, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Larch followed the cats, expressionless. "You're names will be changed," Swiftstar said, blunty. River shivered. She liked her name! 00:56, October 24, 2016 (UTC) As the rogue moved about the camp, following the leader, she overheard names being spoken, funny names. "...I'd like my kits to be Riverkit and Duskkit, and I'd like my name to be Sandsnake." 20:14, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Larch scowled at the stupidty of the names, but he'd do about anything to get a peice of the territory. "Larchfang..." he huffed, looking proud. Swiftstar nodded. "There'll be no ceremony. Just join in with the hunting patrols and such, and tell the other Clan members you're new if they ask. Your kits will be staying in the nursery, strickly inside of camp until six moons." 22:47, October 24, 2016 (UTC) A little while later, Swiftstar called a Clan meeting, bringing four new apprentices into the Clan; Peridotpaw, Morningpaw, Riverpaw, and Duskpaw, mentors being Beetlenose, Squirrelwhisker, Blackclaw, and Horsepelt. She preformed some well overdue warrior ceremonies as well, makning Beechpaw, Whitepaw, and Stormpaw warriors, with the new names Beechscorch, Whitetoe, and Stormwhisker. Redfeather proudly watched as his apprentice was made a warrior. He could hardly believe it! Whitetoe and Stormwhisker proudly sat side by side as they sat their vigils. Meanwhile, Morningpaw let out a moan. Why did he have to get her ''as his mentor? Peridotpaw, meanwhile, was excited at the thought of being an apprentice. 00:54, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong was convinced that she had contracted some sort of horrible parasite, with her constant belly pains, bloating, hunger, and moodiness...of course, she denied the thought of expecting kits: she never recalled having a mate. So there she was, outside of camp and helping herself to a green patch fresh tansy...when the medicine cat gave birth to a single kit, and found herself in complete shock. Her, Dusksong, one of the most immature adults ever, a mother? How could she possibly care for a little kitten?! Regardless, her eyes shone with affeciton as she gently brushed her tail tip against the kit's frosty face. "I think I'll call you Frostkit," the medicine cat murmured fondly, grunting with effort as she picked herself off the ground, carrying her newborn daughter to camp. 01:10, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Morningpaw wrinkled his nose when he picked up this new scent. Cat, for sure, but... not right. Whitetoe watched as Dusksong entered camp with the newborn. Taking the rule of a vigil too seriously, she kept her mouth shut, but warily watched. 01:15, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The medicine cat twitched a single ear in irritation, clearly displeased with the fact that she had her own kid. Yet, she would...try to be responsible, and raise it. So she turned towards her den rather than the nursery, plopping Frostkit down inside, the kit mewling in hunger. 01:17, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Morningpaw followed Dusksong, mouth hanging part way open. Once in the entrance of her den, he spoke. "So... Dusksong, what is ''that?" he asked, gesturing his paw towards the kit, his eyes blazed with some sort of fire. 01:22, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "That is a kit, Morningpaw. A Frostkit, to be specific." The medicine cat snorted in response, twitching her tail in annoyance. "I thought I had a parasite...must've gotten pregnant before I joined ThunderClan. Let's just hope it isn't as annoying or troublesome as a parasite." 01:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker watched as Morningpaw got suddenly all "depressed" hearing her name as his mentor. She raised a "brow" coldly before swiftly sauntering up to her. "We'll be touring towards WindClan, you can fix your nest when we get back." She said. Beetlenose stared in awe at his apprentice. What was her name again? The tall tom swiftly flicked his tail. "Just -er go make your nest." 01:28, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "It's gross looking. You should throw it out," Morningpaw huffed, then left the den without giving the medicine cat a chance to reply, and he was just in time to hear Squirrelwhisker. "But that means walking. ''Near ''you." '' Peridotpaw nodded excitedly, tripping over his own paws as he raced into the apprentices den to build his nest. Meanwhile, Riverpaw shuffled her paws nervously. 01:31, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Try helping others deliver them on a moonly basis." Dusksong had groaned in response, unsure if the apprentice heard her or not. Turning, she looked down at Frostkit, recalling that her kid would need to nurse. So she plopped down, displeased with her new duty as a mother. Meanwhile, Flamepaw nervously watched the newcomers, while Streampaw was convinced that she should go bother them. Duskpaw sat near his sister Riverpaw, awkwardly looking around. 01:33, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker narrowed her forest green eyes. "I suggest you watch yourself." The bitter molly said. ''How would she tell Ravenbeak of her expecting his kits? Most of all how would she train Swiftstar's spoiled son? Horsepelt shook his thick and fluffy pelt. Duskpaw was his apprentice, so he'd made up his mind on starting out with hunting. Be a fun guy! "Duskpaw, how about we head to the training hollow and I teach you some great hunting moves?" He asked. 01:48, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Okay, I won't," Morningpaw replied. "So where is that? Remember, I can't see," --- Riverpaw glanced at her brother, wanting him to be with her. "Can I come too?" she asked Horsepelt, eyes pleading. 01:49, October 27, 2016 (UTC) A bit confused as to why they'd be learning to hunt, Duskpaw shuffled his paws nervously. "Shouldn't we be learning to fight, a lot?" He was still used to the brutal training of his mother. 01:52, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker snorted. "How could I forget, your Swiftstar's little favorite. Besides me of course." She said bitterly. Horsepelt shrugged. "This isn't rogue-life, the Ckan is much easier and we don't really need to fight. If your eager to learn how we fight. We can do some of that afterwards." He said to the apprentice. 02:04, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Swiftstar doesn't like you," Morningpaw informed her, matter-o-factly and began to march out of camp, head held high. 02:12, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Duskpaw blinked in surprise, slowly cocking his head in confusion. "I'm not really...eager to fight, our parents just always made us."---- Dusksong fell asleep with her newborn kitten. 02:13, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker rolled her green eyes before taking the lead seeing as he couldn't see. She offered her tail several times but he kept declining. Horsepelt frowned softly. "We're different here we don't really require fighting unless ShadowClan wants to try something." He told the tom. 13:01, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Morningpaw followed Squirrelwhisker, offended when she offered her tail as a guide. I can tell where I'm going! '' 14:00, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker ignored his rude comment. ''Whatever, was her only thought. "Alright, if you," she sniffed making sure it was correct. "If you can't er smell that's ShadowClan's scummy scent." the warrior said just as Ravenbeak appeared. "Hm..finally got yourself an apprentice?" He asked. Right then she wanted to claw her mate's ears. 14:14, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Morningpaw glared at the tom. "Who is this?' he asked Squirrelwhisker, without turning away from the tom. His body was stiff and pelt prickling. "A ShadowClan cat? On our territory?" he snarled, suddenly leaping at the tom with bared fangs. 19:02, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker batted Morningpaw off the medium-sized tom. "No you daft dimbo. He's not." She snapped. "How should you know this is your first time out of camp and if you go to attack another cat without knowing who they are and the borders I'll have you cleaning the nursery for the next two moons. 21:03, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "I don't know, I left camp before and was near ShadowClan territory, and this guy stinks of their scent, and why are you defending him? You should be chasing him off!" Morningpaw hissed. 21:27, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Duskpaw couldn't help but to narrow his eyes. "All because they're titled 'ShadowClan' doesn't mean they're evil, I've heard from that Dusk-medicine-cat-person that they're quite peaceful, she said that Hiddenstar is very admired by...umm..." What were they called again. "-...StarClan." 00:27, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Horsepelt eyed the apprentice. "Their not all bad just when their trying to take our territory." Squirrelwhisker rolled her eyes before looking at a Ravenbeak urging him to play along. Ravenbeak nodded before making several thuds and racing off waving his tail. 00:33, October 28, 2016 (UTC) "And you would know that," Duskpaw replied, tensing with an angry flick of his tail. "ThunderClan took our home, ShadowClan didn't." 00:36, October 28, 2016 (UTC) "I think our Clan has more of a right to this land than your family." Horsepelt stated. "Our group is much larger," the tabby said. 00:57, October 28, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, you better leave," Morningpaw huffed, listening as the tom raced off. 02:08, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker batted at Morningpaw's ear before leading the way along the border to WindClan. 12:30, October 28, 2016 (UTC) "Right, because every life doesn't matter." Duskpaw growled as he walked out of camp. Frostkit, eyes finally opened, was nibbling on some catmint while her medicine cat mother napped. 20:13, October 28, 2016 (UTC) A few moons later, Morningpaw watched Swiftstar preform a ceremony. "I, Swiftstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turn." She leaped off the Highrock, standing in front of Flamepaw and Streampaw. "Flamepaw, Streampaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Flamepaw, Streampaw, from this moment on you will be know as Flameshadow and Streamsplash. StarClan honors your loyalty and compassion and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan." 00:48, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Streamsplash grinned widely, her blue eyes bright with joy and pride, her pale chest puffed out forward. Flameshadow, on the other paw, kept his usual nervous appearnce, ducking his pointed head in extremely shyness...but something was off. His ears- when did they get scars? 01:43, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:ThunderClan Category:Roleplay Category:Archives